


Home

by OriginalDreamer06



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Lea and Isa are married, Light Angst, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Sea Salt Family (Kingdom Hearts), let my babies have a family moment!, this fic is just really wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalDreamer06/pseuds/OriginalDreamer06
Summary: Isa's home at last. Happily at peace as well.
Relationships: Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 12





	Home

Here he is.

Watching the sun slowly set on the vast horizon, as he Sat on top of this huge clock tower, eating this wet blue salty-yet sweet-ice cream. He is here, Surrounded by people who love him dearly, people he loves dearly as well. Here he is. He is home. Home with his big obnoxious sun, and two bright shining stars. Even if this place isn’t his old original home, it’s home to him. His old home never really felt like home, to him. People were always watching him, judging him, especially his terrible family. But here, there was none of that. Instead, it was supportive, caring people. People that loved him for him. People who didn’t care about his past. People who see him as Isa, and not Saïx. Home is wherever his family is.

  
This is home. 

  
Isa smiled as he thought to himself about how truly lucky he is to have a loving husband and two wonderful children.   
“Hey, what’re ya thinkin’ about?” Isa was pulled away from his thoughts, by a familiar obnoxious voice coming from beside him. He turned to meet the same red-haired idiot and beautiful emerald green eyes, that he loved so dearly and decided to marry.

“Oh y’know, stuff.” Isa smiled. “Like what?” A raven haired girl asked as she leaned forward to get a better look at Isa. 

  
“I bet he’s thinking about how good this goddamn ice cream is!” The blonde-haired boy shouted, taking another bite of his slowly melting blue Ice cream. The group shared a warm laugh at his silly childlike actions.

  
“I’m pretty sure that’s all you think about, Roxas, and watch your french there!” The redhead scolded the blonde, nudging his shoulder. “When did you care about our language, Axel?” Roxas teased Lea, while he pointed his salty ice cream at him. “Shut up, squirt!” Lea playfully pushed Roxas, as the group shared a loving laugh.

It was moments like this that Isa felt like he didn’t have as close as a relationship that Lea had with the kids. It sometimes made him feel left out. Like he didn’t belong. His laughter died down as his smile faded. Lea looked over and noticed this.  
“All seriousness, what were you thinking about that’s making you sad?” Lea gave a concerned look on his face. “I... it’s just... sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve you guys. I mean after what I did to Xion, and Roxas, and how I left you for 10 years I just don’t understand how you put up with such a terrible person such as me." Isa looked down at his ice cream. It dripped down in blue streaks across his hand that was slightly covered in his coat. Lea took his other hand that was not holding his ice cream and intertwined it with Isa’s. Isa looked up at his idiot friend.

  
“Isa, don’t say things like that. Of course, you deserve us! We’re Your friends. Hell, we’re your family, better yet!” Isa laughed a little at how crazy a husband he had. “Besides We all know that wasn’t you. It was the-name-we-don’t-mention-because-it-doesn’t-matter.” Lea said. “You’re an idiot.” Isa said, before reaching up to pull Lea’s face towards his own and locking his lips on said redhead. Roxas and Xion cringed at the two lovers.

  
“Ewwww!” “Get a room you two!” The kids commented. The kids' comments made Lea and Isa part their kiss to laugh. 

  
“Don’t give me that, You two! You guys do it all the time as well!” Lea smirked. Roxas’ face flushed red at the sudden comment. Xion laughed at how Roxas reacted.  
“Your face! Oh my Kingdom Hearts! You’re so cute!”Xion laughed, clutching her stomach and almost falling off the clock tower. 

“H-Hey! S-stop it!” Roxas pouted, and the group laughed once again. Once their joyful laughter died down, the group stayed silent as they watched the sunset. A beautiful mixture of oranges, pinks, and his favourite Reds.

Here he is.

He is home.

**Author's Note:**

> *whips tear* I love this family so damn much!  
> Comments are welcome as usual   
> follow me on Instagram: _originaldreamer06


End file.
